Lucifer Scar The Boss
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: This is a Spin-Off Story for TOV: Black Brigade. This is the Last Battle party VS An Extra Boss of my chosen one, Lucifer Scar level 6000 so all 16 characters fight him at once . This Extra Boss is in The Aspio Library. RitaXOC YuriXEstelle KarolXNan


Intros (For Disclaimer):

David the Writer: Here is a Spin-Off story of "TOV: Black Brigade" by nexusmaster. This is a optional Boss event where Everyone in the final Battle (16 Level 400s) fight Lucifer Scar, A Chosen One of mine (level 6000). This shall have RitaXFen in it (Mentioned by Lucifer). There is also KarolXNan and YuriXEstelle. It shall be the first time that the Lucifer is Fought by the Party.

Lucifer Scar: Cool, I finally fight the Party.

Rita: Great, I hope it doesn't get too much on the romance.

Fen: I hope we beat Lucifer.

David the Writer: Hey Fen, do the disclaimer.

Fen: Tales of Vesperia Original Characters © Namco Tales. The Black Brigade and Me © nexusmaster. Lucifer Scar , the idea, and the story © tAll3Shyguy Skull Land or David The Writer. How was that? Rita: I think that was perfect, Fen. (Blushes)David the Writer: That was sweet, Rita. Thanks for the Disclaimer, Fen. The Background Song is Time of Dying by Three Days Grace. On with the story.

* * *

Lucifer Scar the Boss

The Group was walking around Nam Cobanda Island before they headed toward into The Abyss. The group then spotted a group of destroyed buildings they walk toward them. They see Duke, Nan, Clint, and Tison looking at Destroyed buildings. Duke signaled the Group to come near. The Group did and Rita says "What happened here?" Duke says "A fight between a Vigilante named Lucifer Scar and A Demon Starter, which is a rather new guild of many different races of creatures, called Neo Oltorain caused this destruction. Their fight caused massive explosions and ended with a retreat by Neo Oltorain." Raven says "My brother has been brought back from the dead by The Demon Starters Guild?" Then a voice came from above saying "No, it was by the Master of Evil who revived him for his Evil Knight powers." Flynn looked behind on the pillar and saw Lucifer Scar. Flynn says "Lucifer, you're a vigilante who is wanted for 5000 gald. Why are you battling The Demon Starters?" Lucifer says "They are a criminal guild. A criminal guild is a guild of The Empire and Union's Criminals who share common interests. If you want to know more, go to the Aspio Library. I will be there to fight and you must defeat me to find out more." Yuri says "So you're challenging us to a fight? What level are you?" Lucifer says "Yes, I am challenging you. I am level 6000. I am going to fight all 16 of you at once." Flynn says "We accept that challenge."

They head toward Aspio via Ba'ul and the King's Bane. They entered the library and they see Lucifer having everyone in Aspio get the books high above the ground. The Books are brought to the very top of the Library in Carts and all kinds of gizmos. Everyone in the library exited it taking all the books from the top to the outside of Aspio. Lucifer says "Welcome to the Library of Aspio, The Grand Battlefield of Vengeance acts for my Vigilante Captures. The Aspio people are use to it by now." Rita says "I heard of those battles on this battlefield. They cause a lot of damage to the Library and so they repair it with the library being set up in the main hall of the Outside of Aspio. During the battle, they also set up the library there as well." Yuri says "So you must want us to beat you in the place you never been beaten? Alright that gives you home field advantage. What's our advantage to make it fair?"

Lucifer says "I going to tell you my Artes and Skills." Fen says "Alright, tell us." Lucifer says "My Artes are All the Artes of Brave Vesperia, All the Artes of The Imperial Knights, All the Artes of Duke, All the Artes of the Hunting Blades, All the Artes of Droite and Gauche, All the Artes of the Black Brigade, Dagger Fury, Dagger Fury Beta, Dagger Fury Alpha, Azure Assassinate, Crimson Assassin, Lunar Assassin, Solar Assassin, Corrupt Lance, Delight Assassin, Burst Artes called Erupt Thrust, Draining Fury, Cerberus Edge, Rising Assassin, Arte Combination Burst Artes, A mystic Arte Called Azure Meteor Cannon, and A Mystic Arte called Terca-Lumeniris. My skills are Stealth, Apply poison to weapon, Item Unity, Assassin Blow Attack, Unison Bar Addition, Fire Addition to all elements+Overlimit+Assassin Blow Attack+Azure+Crimson+Lunar+Solar+Fatal Strikes, Water Addition to all elements+Overlimit+Assassin Blow Attack+Azure+Crimson+Lunar+Solar+Fatal Strikes, Wind Addition to all elements+Overlimit+Assassin Blow Attack+Azure+Crimson+Lunar+Solar+Fatal Strikes, Earth Addition to all elements+Overlimit+Assassin Blow Attack+Azure+Crimson+Lunar+Solar+Fatal Strikes, Light Addition to all elements+Overlimit+Assassin Blow Attack+Azure+Crimson+Lunar+Solar+Fatal Strikes, Darkness Addition to all elements+Overlimit+Assassin Blow Attack+Azure+Crimson+Lunar+Solar+Fatal Strikes, All elemental skills that boost spells, Azure addition to Assassin Blow Attack+Overlimit, Crimson Addition to Assassin Blow Attack+Overlimit, Lunar Addition to Assassin Blow Attack+Overlimit, Solar Addition to Assassin Blow Attack+Overlimit, All tension skills, all Defend skills, and All Overcast Skills." Flynn, Yuri, Joseph, Jacob, Karol, Judith, Nan, and Fen say "Holy Shit!" Yuri says "So we have to beat someone who can do everything in the entire world? Now that's a challenge!"

The Glass shatters, for the battle's start, and The battle starts. The group sends all kinds of Artes and mystic Artes at him. At a half of his hit points left, Lucifer does Azure Meteor Cannon. The Party then does more Artes and Burst Artes and More Mystic Artes. Then at a 16th of his hit points left, Lucifer says "The very world is in my grasp! Artes come forth and attack!" All the Artes he knows attack the entire party. Then Lucifer says "Mystic artes of the world, show your power!" All the mystic Artes, including the second mystic arte and the more-than-one-person mystic artes from PS3 Version, attack the party. Then Lucifer says "Monsters of the world, come forth and attack with all your might! All the monsters throughout the entire game attack the party. "Terca-Lumeniris!" The big blast then attacks the whole party. The party survives and then attacks with everything they got. They beat him with everyone having one hit point left. The Victory goes to the party. Lucifer says "Pretty good. I guess you deserve to know the full story now." The party sits down in the torn-apart library and Lucifer says "Starting 30 years ago, there has always been Demons and those who follow them. The thing that fights them are none other than the People chosen by the Choice God, Skulker00. I was born 19 years ago on the 101st day of the year. I saw Yuri, Karol, Rita, Repede, and Judith battling Zagi on The Heracles. I decided to make myself into a good version of Zagi. The passion I had in doing that brought me the power of the Skulker00 as the Good Chosen One of Assassinating on this world. My opposite is the Evil Chosen One of Undead, Neo Oltorain. He was resurrected by Satonic for his Evil Knight Powers within him. We face each other most recently at Nam Cobanda Island. Deciding what to do on about all of you, I decided that If you beat me in a battle with me having home field advantage of the Aspio Library. I hope we meet again on terms to defeat The Demon Starters." Yuri says "If the Demon Starters cause too much trouble, I hope so as well."

The Group then head back toward everywhere they were originally. They were not to meet again until the next day.

Optional Boss Fight over, read from chapter 28 of "TOV: The Black Brigade" by nexusmaster to the end to find out the rest of the story. And for the stuff before start from the first chapter and then before chapter 28 read this and then read the rest.


End file.
